With container-based virtualization, isolation between containers can occur at multiple resources, such as at the file-system, the network stack subsystem, and one or more namespaces, but not limited thereto. Containers of a container-based virtualization system can share the same running kernel and memory space.
Container based virtualization is significantly different from the traditional hypervisor based virtualization technology involving hypervisor based virtual machines (VMs) characterized by a physical computing node being emulated using a software emulation layer.
A container image can be formed using a set of one or more layers. For example, a container image may include one layer for modifying the operating system to a specific version or specific customization—e.g., apply UBUNTU® 14.04 binary to the underlying LINUX® operating system (UBUNTU® is a registered trademark of Canonical Ltd. and LINUX® is a registered trademark of Linus Torvalds). Another layer might include configuration data for the operating system customization—e.g., UBUNTU® configuration. Another layer might apply or remove updates to the modified operating system—e.g., apply UBUNTU® system updates. Another layer might include an application to be configured in the container—e.g., the binaries of an application server; another layer might include the configuration data of the application server. Another layer can specify a webservice. Another layer can specify a development platform. Another layer might include the binary or other data of a user application that is to be executed using the container. Another layer might include a set of environment variables that is needed to successfully operate the application server, the user application, or both on the container; and so on. Many different types of layers can be similarly configured in a container image, and any number of layers can be configured in a container image to create a container.
Container based virtualization technology offers higher performance and less resource footprint when compared to traditional virtualization, and has become an attractive way for cloud vendors to achieve higher density in the datacenter. Thus, containerization (i.e., operating a virtualized data processing environment using container-based virtualization) is changing how workloads are being provisioned on cloud infrastructure.
Data structures have been employed for improving operation of computer systems. A data structure refers to an organization of data in a computer environment for improved computer system operation. Data structure types include containers, lists, stacks, queues, tables and graphs. Data structures have been employed for improved computer system operation e.g. in terms of algorithm efficiency, memory usage efficiency, maintainability, and reliability.
Artificial intelligence (AI) refers to intelligence exhibited by machines. Artificial intelligence (AI) research includes search and mathematical optimization, neural networks and probability. Artificial intelligence (AI) solutions involve features derived from research in a variety of different science and technology disciplines ranging from computer science, mathematics, psychology, linguistics, statistics, and neuroscience. Machine learning has been described as the field of study that gives computers the ability to learn without being explicitly programmed.